Le battement de la Pluie
by MargotFlower
Summary: Les souvenirs, moments furtifs dans une vie. Quand Rose ouvre un album photo le passé remonte.


Rose sortit l'album photo de son tiroir. Elle mit du temps avant de l'ouvrir, caressant délicatement la couverture épaisse. Elle fit glisser la grande fenêtre et alla s'installer sur la longue chaise blanche présente sur le petit balcon. Il faisait gris aujourd'hui à Londres. Mais malgré tout les gens étaient dehors, bavardaient aux terrasses des cafés. Les enfants jouaient et leurs rires purs et innocents fusaient de partout. Un couple de personnes âgées nourrissaient les quelques oiseaux présents ce jour là. Rose leva la tête et observa doucement le ciel. Les nuages commençaient à arriver. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir. Rose se concentra à nouveau sur l'album et l'ouvrit. Elle observa attentivement la première photo. On pouvait y voir un jeune homme blond porter une jeune fille rousse dans ses bras. Il riait aux éclats. Le garçon avait les pieds dans l'eau et la jeune fille semblait s'accrocher de toute ses forces pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Son visage était enfouit dans le cou du jeune homme. Oh oui, Rose se rappelait de cette journée.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_« Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui ! Je crève de chaud Rose pas toi ? Comment tu fais pour porter un pull avec une chaleur pareille ! »_

_Rose regarda son acolyte et esquissa un sourire. L'air indigné du jeune homme la fit rire. Scorpius Malefoy était une personne très joyeuse. Contrairement à son père le jeune homme aimait s'amuser et n'avait pas peur de montrer ses sentiments aux autres. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'amis et était très sociable. Il avait rencontré Rose par le biais d'Albus qui lui était son meilleur ami. Ils avaient tous les deux étaient envoyé à Serdaigle et étaient vite devenus inséparables. Rose, elle, était très timide et renfermée. Elle n'aimait pas le contact avec les autres et passait des journées entières dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et était solitaire. Un jour Scorpius l'avait aperçu seule dans un coin et était allé la voir. Rose avait été très surprise mais n'avait pas bronché. Le jeune garçon, ils avaient treize ans à l'époque et étaient en troisième année à Poudlard, avait entamé la conversation rapidement. Rose n'était pas très bavarde mais avait écouté le garçon. Elle le trouvait bavard, un peu trop même. Elle voulu partir mais son regard avait été attiré par celui du jeune blond. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi fascinant. Les yeux de Scorpius étaient d'un bleu azur éclatant. Ils tiraient au gris parfois. Ils étaient magnifiques. A partir de ce moment la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté le jeune garçon. Scorpius était devenu son seul ami. Il l'entraînait partout où il allait._

_« Oh oh tu m'entends ou pas ? Scorpius appelle Rose je répète SCORPIUS APPELLE ROSE ! » cria le jeune homme_

_Rose sursauta et regarda le jeune homme d'un œil noir. Il l'avait brusquement rappelé à la réalité et elle était sortie de ses pensées rapidement._

_« Ca ne va pas la tête ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Ne refais plus jamais ça » répliqua la jeune fille, le feu aux joues._

_Le blond la regarda un instant et éclata d'un rire cristallin. Ah oui Rose aimait aussi son rire._

_« Alors tâche de me répondre la prochaine fois ! » répondit avec joie le garçon._

_Il se leva rapidement et contempla la jeune fille à nouveau._

_« Rose retire ce pull il fait une chaleur monstre ! »_

_« Non et puis laisse moi tranquille je lis mon livre là »_

_Le jeune fronça les sourcils_

_« Puis ce que c'est comme ça ne viens pas te plaindre après si tu es trempée » s'exclama t-il_

_Mouillée ? Mais Rose n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Scorpius la souleva rapidement et lui enleva son pull. Elle était en débardeur blanc à présent. Il attrapa ensuite par les jambes et avança vers le grand lac de Poudlard. La rousse cria et frappa le jeune homme. Elle se débattait comme une folle mais Scorpius la tenait fermement contre lui. Il ria tout en avançant dans l'eau. Il se stoppa et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille_

_« Rose, il faut que tu arrêtes de te cacher comme ça. Tu es une jeune fille de 16 ans et tu es vraiment très jolie. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma meilleure amie. Je le crois sincèrement. Arrête de te cacher derrière des vêtements amples et sombres. Le monde n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu l'imagines. Sors de ta bulle et tu verras par toi-même. La vie est assez compliquée, rends la un maximum belle. »_

_Il murmura cette phrase au creux de son oreille et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. La jeune fille s'était perdue dans les iris bleutés du jeune homme. Seul lui arrivait à la comprendre sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et il se remit à rire. Albus les avait observé au loin en souriant. Il sortit de son sac son appareil photo moldu et prit un cliché des adolescents._

_Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil accompagnait la bonne humeur du blond._

**_*Fin Flash Back*_**

Rose observa la photo encore un instant. Elle était vraiment belle. Enfin Scorpius était vraiment beau. Il rayonnait. Vraiment. Elle tourna la page et sourit à la vue d'une autre photo. Un jeune homme blond, plus âgé que sur la précédente photo, embrassait le bout du nez d'une jeune fille. Ils étaient assis au bord d'une fenêtre et il neigeait. La photo était vraiment magnifique et dégageait une simplicité et une atmosphère douce.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_Rose contemplait les flocons qui virevoltaient dehors. Il neigeait beaucoup. Normal pour un mois de décembre. Elle était recroquevillée sur le bord de la fenêtre, les cheveux attachés en un grossier chignon. Elle portait un long pull blanc, rabattu sur ses genoux qu'elle tenait. Son visage dégageait une grande tristesse. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais Rose ne répondit pas. La porte s'ouvrit quand même. La jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. Un parfum envahit la pièce. Son parfum à lui. La personne s'assit à la fenêtre et prit Rose dans ses bras. La jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec deux prunelles bleues. Toujours ce même bleu._

_« Rose, ma Rose. Ta mère m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Cela fait des semaines que tu ne sors plus de chez toi. Tu te renfermes encore plus qu'avant. Je sais que l'accident d'Hugo t'a terriblement affecté. Oui il est paralysé mais vivant Rose, vivant. C'est ce qui compte le plus. Regarde le. Il est courageux mais il a besoin de ton soutient pour pouvoir aller mieux. Il essaye de s'en remettre mais toi tu t'éloignes et tu t'enfermes encore une fois dans ta tristesse. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es née avec cette mélancolie. Elle est en toi, je le sens depuis toujours. Tu vas avoir 21 ans Rose. Tu vas faire des grandes choses. Laisse toi vivre s'il te plaît »_

_La voix de Scorpius fit verser des larmes à Rose. Il avait raison mais elle était faible. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était toujours comme ça. Scorpius essuya doucement ses larmes. Il rapprocha tout doucement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille. Il attrapa son visage et les posa enfin. Il embrassa la jeune fille tout d'abord délicatement, avec douceur, puis avec plus de fougue. Rose se sentait bien, si bien, et répondit au baiser du jeune homme. Elle se cala contre son torse et se laissa cajoler. Au bout de quelques longues minutes Scorpius se détacha d'elle et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux._

_« Un jour je percerai ton secret, le secret de ta tristesse. Je te ferai aller mieux. Je te le promets Rose. »_

_Et il berça à nouveau la jeune femme. Au moment où Hermione rentra dans la chambre de la jeune fille et les aperçut puis sourit. Et tandis que Scorpius embrassait Rose sur son petit nez, Hermione prit l'appareil photo et l'enclencha._

**_*Fin du Flash Back*_**

La jeune femme caressa du bout des doigts la photo. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Puis elle tourna à nouveau la page. Ah cette fois ci elle laissa échapper un sourire plus grand. Une jeune femme riait aux éclats, allongée sur un lit, nue mais cachée par la couverture. Elle riait franchement en regardant l'objectif. Et pourtant Rose se souvint que la soirée n'avait pas très bien commencé.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_Deux jeunes gens venaient de rentrer dans un appartement et criaient à plein poumons. Ils se disputaient violemment._

_« Mais enfin arrête de dire n'importe quoi il ne se passe rien avec cette fille, c'est une collègue c'est tout Rose ! »_

_« Ah oui et bah dis donc tu es proche de tes collègues toi ! C'est vraiment très touchant ! »_

_La jeune femme de 25 ans était rouge de colère et tremblait. Scorpuis la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il se contenu néanmoins et répliqua vivement._

_« Tu dis des énormités Rose ! Et puis d'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas ensembles non ? Tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ! »_

_« Mais je suis folle de toi ! Ca ne se voit pas ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à déclarer ce qu'elle pense merde ! C'est ton rôle ça ! »_

_Rose dit tout cela d'une traite et rougit en se rendant compte de sa remarque. Scorpius la regardait, les yeux grands écarquillés_

_Il était tout proche d'elle. Elle commençait avoir chaud. Ils ne bougeaient pas. L'atmosphère était électrique. La tension était partout dans la pièce. Puis sans même réfléchir à son acte Rose attrapa le visage de Scorpius entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce fut le geste le plus spontané de sa vie. Le jeune homme fut d'abord choqué. Rose pensait qu'il allait bien vite la rejeter mais au contraire il empoigna sa taille fermement et la colla brusquement contre lui. Rose enfouit alors ses mains dans les cheveux bonds de Scorpius_

_. Celui-ci caressa les lèvres de la jeune fille avec sa langue, titillant la sienne. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent rapidement. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux ni tendre. Ils s'embrassaient durement, avidement, comme si l'un voulait dévorer l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient violemment et ils grognèrent. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se détacher l'un de l'autre, c'était comme vital._

_Scorpius mis ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille et la souleva. Celle-ci entoura la taille du jeune homme de ses jambes. Elle était toujours collée au mur. Scorpius embrassa le cou de la jeune fille, le mordilla, le lécha, l'aspira. Rose soupira et caressa le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci parcourut ensuite le corps de la jeune fille de ses mains. Rose fut parcouru de frisson. Elle reposa ses jambes par terre et poussa Scorpius sur le lit. Elle se mit sur lui à califourchon. Il la trouvait magnifique en cet instant, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers. Elle était elle-même surprise de son audace._

_Il attrapa sa tête avec force et l'embrassa à nouveau. Pendant ce temps la jeune fille enleva la veste de Scorpius et déboutonna sa chemise noire. Elle envoya les vêtements de ce dernier plus loin dans la pièce. Elle caressa doucement le torse du jeune homme, le parcourant de haut en bas. Les petites mains froides de Rose le firent frissonner. Il soupira et se laissa faire. Puis il fit basculer la jeune fille en dessous de lui et la déshabilla à son tour. Son regard se fit fébrile quand il vu le soutien gorge noir de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda dans les yeux._

_« Dis stop maintenant ou je risque de ne plus me contrôler Rose » dit-il d'une voix rauque_

_Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant avec fougue. Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune homme pour reprendre ses actions. Il enleva le bout de tissu qui recouvrait la poitrine de la jeune fille et la caressa. Rose se cambra au contact des mains de Scorpius sur sa peau. Elle avait déjà fait l'amour quelques fois auparavant mais elle savait que cette fois ci ce serait différent. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour et avec quelqu'un. Une fois qu'ils furent complètement nus ils plongèrent sous la couette. Leurs ébats ne furent pas plus tendres que leurs baisers. La passion et l'envie avaient eu raison d'eux._

_Ils arrêtèrent après un long moment, totalement essoufflés. Rose mit sa tête sur la poitrine de Scorpius et fit des ronds sur son ventre. Le jeune homme la serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux roux. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, collés l'un contre l'autre. Dehors la ville était calme. Elle dormait tout comme eux. La Lune éclairait les rues faiblement cette nuit là._

_Le lendemain matin Rose se réveilla doucement. Elle toucha le lit, Scorpius n'était plus là. Elle paniqua. Et si il regrettait et était parti ? Et si il n'avait pas aimé ? Elle stressait. Tout à coup elle entendu un bruit sourd dans la salle de bain et sursauta._

_« Aie ! Cette étagère est trop basse pour moi ! Tu es vraiment minuscule. »_

_Rose observa la moue contrariée du jeune homme et se mit à rire aux éclats. Il était vraiment adorable. Scorpius fut d'abord vexé mais en regardant la jeune fille il ne put continuer longtemps. Il la trouvait splendide. Il prit alors l'appareil photo posé à côté de lui, sur la commode et en souriant il prit une photo de la jeune femme._

_« Je t'aime Rose »_

**_*Fin Flash Back*_**

Rose ferma l'album, le reposa sur sa table et sortit de l'appartement. Il pleuvait à présent dehors mais elle s'en moquait. Elle marcha d'un pas mal assuré à travers la ville. Quand elle arriva à sa destination elle était complètement trempée. Elle parcouru l'endroit et se rendit là où elle voulait être. Dès qu'elle vu la pierre au loin son cœur se mit à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle caressa la pierre lisse.

**Ci gît Scorpius Malefoy**

**Ami dévoué et enfant aimé**

**Nous te regretterons à tout jamais**

**Repose en paix**

Dès qu'elle eut fini de lire la jeune fille fondit en larmes et tomba à genoux devant la tombe. Le jeune homme était décédé quelques semaines plus tôt, écrasé par une voiture. L'ironie du sort. Un sorcier tué par un engin moldu. Il voulait la rejoindre ce jour là, voulant l'emmenait ailleurs pour la demander en mariage. Il avait traversé la route sans regarder. La voiture l'avait fauché. Mort sur le coup. Aucuns soins magiques ne pouvaient soigner cela. Depuis ce jour Rose s'était totalement repliée sur elle-même. Elle était vide, il avait emporté son âme avec lui quand il était mort. Lui seul pouvait la comprendre et lui faire aimer la vie. Il avait essayé de l'aider. Elle avait mis du temps à trouver le bonheur mais l'avait trouvé à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours eu cette tristesse au fond d'elle mais maintenant elle n'avait plus que ça. Cette douleur encrée en elle. Rien n'y faisait, elle était dévastée. On lui avait pris sa seule source de joie. Elle n'était rien sans lui. Ses journées n'étaient faites que de noir. Son esprit était hanté par le visage du beau blond. Elle ne vivait que pour lui. Mais elle devait l'honorer en vivant une belle vie, comme il l'avait souhaité bien des années auparavant.

Elle sortit un dessin de sa poche. Il représentait les yeux si beaux du jeune homme, si rieurs. Elle déposa le dessin sur la tombe

« Tu étais ma vie Scorpius, toute ma vie. Mais pour toi je vais vivre, parce que c'est ce que tu veux. Juste pour toi. Je t'aime à jamais. »

Elle contempla encore la tombe, l'œil triste. La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Dans son cœur elle était toujours là, mais elle essayerai de faire vivre Scorpius de toutes ses forces. Il lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Il avait perdu la sienne mais resterait à jamais graver dans le cœur de Rose.

Le soleil réapparaissait doucement. Le souvenir de Scorpius flottait dans l'air, enveloppant la jeune femme. Tranquillement, très tranquillement.


End file.
